youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Death In the Picture Frame
So this is like my first story on this wiki. x3 Anyway I hope you enjoy this story with all that is in your heart (And cake)! 'The Plot' Young detective, Anthony "Andy" Leo Alexander III is trying to solve a mysterious case. There is an old art museum with a single empty picture frame and whenever someone tries to point it out, they die in many, many, unique ways. The strange part about this is that when they die, a new picture frame appears, showcasing their death in high definition. Ever since then, people have been avoiding that picture frame for centuries. However, in year 2019, the mysterious deaths begin again. Can Andy solve this mystery? 'Introduction' My name is Anthony Leo Alexander III. Most people just call me Andy. I'm 13 years old and I'm a detective. I'm not, however, your typical investigator. I don't solve any normal crimes, no, I solve mysterious cases. A mysterious case isn't some fancy Nancy case you would see in a Sherlock Holmes book. No. They're the real reason this world is turning to ruin. Mysterious cases can be out of anything. Complete annihilation of population, mass spread of disease, daily storms, monstrous, evil roses (Extremely common), etc. They are all caused by one main source. The Syndrome. What is the Syndrome? They are a group of demons that have a taste for destruction. Literally. They feed off the fear, death, and destruction they cause. This is also the thing that creates them. You can't get rid of a mysterious case just like that. You have to get rid of their source, their roots. This means you must defeat the demon to stop the occurrence. Before you start pointing fingers, I am not an exorcist. I don't banish the demon, I make the demon mine. Confused? Not surprising. Basically, I force the demon to make a Contract. A Contract is a document stating that the demon shall show loyalty and shall follow his master, even in death. It is then signed by the demon, the ink being it's blood. Because of this, the demon will always be a slave, even in death. The Contract can only be broken by the master and it must be done at midnight, written in the master's blood instead of the demons. This is also the reason why many people that have a career like me die. They were fools, letting the demon go so it shall wreck havoc again. Ah, I forgot, I didn't tell you my real profession. I'm not just a detective. I am a mysterious eye. Welcome to my story and to the beginning of your worst nightmare. 'First Case' Art Museum of Amusement, London, England October 30, 1995 13:00 The afternoon was nice and chilly as old time American millionaire, John Hugins, made his way to an old art museum in London. "My, my! The scenery here is quite astonishable! I do believe I made a good decision in coming here." Said John as he walked inside. "Why hello there sir," Said the owner of the museum, "Welcome to the Art Museum of Amusement! I do hope you enjoy your time here." "I better. I came a long way after visiting the islands of Hawaii. I hope this museum's art is amazing as what my assistant told me." Replied John. TBC Category:Mystery Category:Horror